Sara's Birthday, her first with Grissom No 6 in
by Billyjorja
Summary: It's Sara's birthday, her first one with Grissom.


Sara's Birthday, her first with Grissom (No. 6 in a series)

Gil knew exactly what he was going to get Sara for her birthday. A few days after their conversation at the amusement park about teddy bears Gil was on the internet doing some research. He wrote down the names of the shops he had to visit and when he was off and Sara was working he put his plans into action.

Gil knows he will have to order some of the things he wants so he decides to go shopping, a thing he hates, the next time he has a day off and Sara is working. "Sara I may not be here when you get home, I have some errands to run," Gil said to Sara when she left to go to the lab. "OK, see you when I see you," Sara replied. "Wonder what he is up to," she says to herself in the car.

The first place Gil goes to is a toy shop, he is going to get a teddy bear, not just any teddy bear but a special one. The shop owner listens to Gil's ideas and says that he can make the bear he wants. The next stop is the jewellery store where he places an order for the items he wants. Gil is pleased with himself, he has got everything he wants. "I must get her a present from Ali too," he says. He goes to a music shop and get a CD that he knows Sara wants.

In the breakroom at the lab the team ask Sara what she is doing for her birthday. "Don't know, birthdays are just another day to me, will probably just go home and sleep," Sara says. Secretly she is saying to herself, "This year is going to be different, I know Gil has got something planned, this is the first birthday in a long time I am actually looking forward to."

The day of Sara's birthday arrives, Gil rings her and says has got tied up on a case and he will see her at the house later. "Why is this happening, I just want to spend the day with the love of my life and he is not going to be with me until later," Sara says with tears in her eyes. Sara gets home, parks her car and goes into the house. She goes to find Ali but he is not there, "Ali," she says, "where are you, come on its time for a walk." No response. "Wonder if he got shut in the bedroom," Sara says opening the door. Sara gets the surprise of her life, laying naked on the bed is Gil. "Thought you would never get here," he says. Sara runs to him and playfully hits him, "What a rotten thing to do, I thought I was going to be alone on my birthday," Sara says. "Is it your birthday? Why didn't you tell me," he says. "Gilbert Grissom I will get you for this," Sara says. "Not if I get you first," he says pulling her towards him. He slowly undresses her and makes love to her. When the have finished he says "You didn't really expect me to forget your birthday did you. Stay there and I will go and get your present."

Gil has had a teddy bear made for her, it looks like him right down to the vest with his name on. "Oh Gil, it is beautiful, how did you know?" Sara says kissing him. "I remember what you said at the amusement park, how a teddy bear made you feel safe when you were a child, now you have a teddy bear as well as me to keep you safe," he replies. Then Sara sees that the bear is holding a box between its paws. "Go on open it," Gil says. Sara opens the box, nestled inside is a charm bracelet, on it are four charms, a teddy bear, a butterfly, a boxer dog and a small medallion which is engraved SARA AND GIL, JANUARY 4th 2006, the date they first got together. "I will get you a charm for every special event in our lives," he tells her. "Thank you, thank you," Sara just about manages to say before she desolves into tears. "Oh my darling, I didn't mean to make you cry," Gil says. "They are tears of joy, I am so happy, I love you, thank you for making this the best birthday I have ever had," Sara says crying into his chest.

"Where is Ali," Sara says. "I asked David at the ranch if he could take him for the day as I had something special to do, but he did not forget your birthday," he says handing her a box. Sara opens it and sees the CD, "Did you help him buy this?" "No, he went all by himself," he says laughing.

"I am taking you out for dinner later, so lets get some rest now," Gil says taking her hand and leading her back to the bedroom. "This has been the best day of my life," Sara sighs.

The End


End file.
